


Lost Boys

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Series: LOZ X WOF [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Just two lost boys playing together in the Lost Woods
Series: LOZ X WOF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698643
Kudos: 2





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Xochi is Epona. Xochi is the name dragons gave to her, her scavenger/human name is Magnolia or Maggie for short.

Quetzal had so much taken from him so soon.  
Since he was a hatchling, he was bullied relentlessly by the LeafWings. The concept of other dragon tribes was never brought up and the fear of leaving the forest or getting lost in it was too great, all that was said was that he didn’t belong. But Quetzal wanted to belong so he did whatever he could to look that way. He clawed off his frill and risked losing his greatest weapon which he was unaware he had his venom. He stopped using his tail, he bit off his claws and hoped it would all be enough to fit in.  
Nothing Quetzal did was ever enough.  
Not even having a fairy and getting to talk to the Great Deku Tree was enough.  
And then it turned out that Sago was right, Quetzal wasn’t a LeafWing, he was a RainWing. Apparently a really special one. A hero. Quetzal had slain a tyrannosaurus rex for the MudWings, saved the RiverWing Queen, and no one knew. No one but Protea, his best friend since childhood, did anything for him when he was hurt too badly to continue. But then she became a sage and she had to say goodbye for good.  
And then he went back to being an orphaned RainWing dragonet. And no one knew all that he had sacrificed for them. And then Navi left him. And he and his tears were all alone. Well, almost. There was Xochi. But as smart as scavengers were, not even she knew what he had been through.

And then, somehow, it got worse.  
Xochi was kidnapped by that damn mask and he fell into a horrifying world where the moon threatened to fall in three days. It felt more like a nightmare than an arduous adventure. But at least the people there said thank you when he left. The protectors of that world said thank you.  
But then The Hero Of Time was alone again.  
There was a tickle sensation on his scales and to ease her, Quetzal purred to Xochi. Xochi was a red-haired scavenger. Her hair was styled half up half down using a bow similar to Tape’s, the dragonet from Darchid’s Farm. She carried a large sword, almost as big as her body, and a bow and arrow. She had red covers on her leg and a tan frill like thing around her waist and a royal blue covering on her upper half.  
Almost alone. Quetzal corrected himself.

“Where are you going?” Xochi squeaked and Quetzal stared at Skull Kid. He was a lost LeafWing dragonet who was reanimated. He was made entirely of wood and had glowing yellow eyes.  
“I dunno.” Quetzal murmured, moving his wings closer to Xochi to calm her down. “So, you’re not in a hurry?” Quetzal shrugged.  
…  
“I’m sorry.” Skull Kid said. Quetzal shrugged. “Wasn’t your fault masks don’t have labels that say ‘I am possessed and evil.’” Quetzal caught Skull Kid staring guiltily at Xochi. “Oh? she’s picky about who she interacts with anyway.” He explained. “Wanna play hide and seek?” Skull kid asked. Quetzal blinked. “S-sure. But I get to seek first.” Skull kid giggled. “Ok!”

Quetzal spotted something glowing in the trees. He flew up and saw the undead dragonet in a large hole in the tree. Considering he could actually see the two fairies within, he decided it wasn’t a portal to a creepy alternate reality and stepped inside. “Found you!” Quetzal said. Skull Kid giggled. 

After Skull Kid’s turn of seeking Quetzal, the sun began to go down. “You can sleep with me tonight if you want!” Quetzal still felt a little suspicious of Skull Kid so he slept on the outside of the hole.

The next couple of days, Skull Kid would always find a reason for Quetzal to stay. They played songs together, games together, crafted objects, found treasures and lost items. One time Skull Kid asked about returning to Termina and Quetzal froze in place, scales turning completely white. Tears slid down his cheeks and Xochi was hysterical, pulling on his ear and squeaking loudly. “Quetzal! Quetzal!” Skull Kid said. Tatl grabbed a stick and started smacking the poor dragonet with it. This, of course, was a perfectly viable method of getting Quetzal to come to senses. Xochi had her paws on her hips, glaring at the fairy. Skull Kid changed the subject to weird things they’d seen around Hyrule.

That night, Xochi sang a solemn version of the Forest Song every time Quetzal woke up from a nightmare. Skull Kid didn’t know how to comfort him so he just watched.

“Can I ask you a question, Quetzal?”  
“Yeah, as long as it isn’t about Termina. I know it isn’t all falling moons, monsters, and grief, but I don’t know if I can return...Yet.” That was the first time Quetzal had spoken openly about the parallel world. “Well, I was wondering why you came to the Lost Woods.”  
“Oh…” That was a sad topic too? Was there anything this dragonet could say about himself without having a breakdown?  
The answer, as Skull Kid would come to realize, was no.  
“A friend of mine disappeared. She was a fairy… She was there one minute and then the next...She was gone…”   
“Oh…” Suddenly, Quetzal felt a tap on his wing. “Tag, you’re it!” said Tatl.  
“Wh-Not fair!”

The two dragons transformed the woods. They created puppet warriors and giant puzzles together. One night, Tael awoke Tatl and Skull kid. “Huh, what is it?” He asked. “It’s Quetzal. He snuck off.” The other fairy and dragon were reasonably confused and worried.

They flew around their little grove and discovered the RainWing carving something out of rock in the clearing they often played music in. “What are you doing up so-” He brought a claw up to his lips. “Xochi’s sleeping.” Quetzal hissed. No one could see it but Tatl rolled her eyes. “What are you doing?” Tael asked more quietly. “I plan on leaving soon…” Skull Kid gasped. “‘Perhaps it's time for you guys to hear the whole story.” He took a shaky breath. He lifted a talon to show a triforce symbol. “Whoa…. You’re-”  
“The Hero chosen by the gods…” He said sadly. “In Hyrule forest, I exposed someone's plan to take over the kingdom. But I’ve had to do so much more than that. It’s complicated. But, it was not some cool adventure. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m covered with scars. And everything was just so...horrifying. And that friend of mine who disappeared? She-She’s the only one who understands how I feel. And don’t even get me started on Termina.” He said. “A servant of the Royal Family said the hero’s spirit gets reborn whenever there is evil. I want to do what I can to assist the next one. If there will be a next hero. And I don’t think it's wise for the Legendary Sword to stay in-where it currently is.” If Skull Kid had actual eyes he’d be bawling. “Skull Kid, I have a big favor to ask.” Said Quetzal. “When I bring the Master Sword to this forest, will you guard it? Make sure whoever comes is worthy of wielding it? To protect this forest from evil?” Skull Kid nodded. “Thank you. I’m not leaving yet. But soon.”

Eventually that day came. And for the first time, Quetzal hugged him. “Goodbye, friend.”  
~~~  
Years later, a blue eyes beast with an imp riding on its back came to the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, advice, feedback, all that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
